Abbie, Come Down
by Olympian Offspring
Summary: Abigail is a somewhat normal mortal. Her mother has recently passed away, her dad has been nonexistent most of her life, and now, she has to live with the uncle she never knew about. Life is alright for her so far. Until a Greek god wants her dead.
1. Chapter One

I stood in the doorway as Anthony grasped my arm.

"Abbie? We have to go" Anthony muttered sadly. I yanked my arm from his grasp and walked down the hall. In the third picture frame was a picture of my mom and I at the state fair. It was when I was seven, so I was wearing a pink bandana around my head, in place of my hair. My mom looked the same, she had shaved her head, just for me. We were standing at the ticket booth, my mother was smiling her big picture smile. My smile was small, and I wasn't even showing my teeth. My right hand was tightly grasped in my mothers. In the crook of my left arm was Toby, my old stuffed bunny. In the picture he was white and his tail wasn't smushed. We didn't know Anthony back then so a stranger must've took the picture. With shaky hands I grabbed the frame and took it down. I wasn't sure I trusted myself with something breakable, considering I couldn't control my nerves. With my fingers twitching I un-did the small clasps on the back of the frame. In the left bottom corner was a smaller copy. I took that and carefully placed it in my jacket pocket.

"Just let me change real quick" I muttered. Anthony closed the front door and walked to the kitchen. I put the frame back on the wall and continued walking. I stopped in front of my door. I hadn't been here in weeks. I felt out of place, like an intruder, that I should knock before entering. I placed my hand on the brass door handle. Things that I had been trying to forget came flooding back to me. Those bright on coming headlights, that cruel face of the man who jumped out of the other car, the blinding flash of light that was at least a mile away from the wreckage, and lastly the image of my moms crushed and mangled body being loaded into the second ambulance. I ripped my hand of the door and stepped back. I was hyperventilating, my breaths were labored and my heart pounded on my rib cage. I shook my shoulders and quickly opened the door. My room looked the same, but felt different. I had changed over the last month. I still had the scar over my left eyebrow, the doctor said it was possible that the scar would never go away, my right ankle was still bandaged. The doctor told me to use my crutches. I hadn't touched them since I left rehab. I continued walking with a slight limp, something I had gotten used to. My bed was still under the window, but all of my posters were in a pile by the pillows. My desk was to the left of the door. Littered with crumpled up soda cans and granola bar wrappers.

"Abigail?" Anthony said. His voice made me jump. I turned to look at him. His black hair was in small tuffs sticking up in all directions. His normally warm and bright Hazel eyes were dim. The bags under his eyes were a deep purple, he hadn't sleep in at least a week.

"Yes?" I said with a small voice.

"Just get ready, please"

"Ok" I gulped. He turned and walked back to the kitchen, shutting my door behind him. I grabbed the black dress from the closet and quickly changed. When I was finished I turned in all directions trying to find my shoes. I found them in the box sitting under my bed. I looked in the mirror on the back of my door. The dress straps came up my shoulders and around my neck like some bathing suits do. It was knee length with material that felt like mosquito net at the bottom. It was a really pretty dress, but I hated wearing it. My shoes were black plaid flats.

"Abbie?" Anthony called.

"I just gotta brush my hair" I replied. I grabbed my hair brush and put a blue bobby pin on the edge of my dress. My hair was naturally black, but I died all the hair two inches below the top of my head a red-ish brown color. In my black bangs I put a red streak on one side. My mom thought that my hair was a way of expressing myself. My grandma thought I was rebelling against my mother, but I wasn't. I just wanted to change something about my life. When I finished brushing my hair I put the bobby pin on the opposite side of the streak. I shook out my shoulders and opened my bedroom door. Anthony was there, about to knock probably. He wore a simple all black tux.

"You look-" he started to say.

"Not formal enough?" I offered. He shook his head.

"Perfect, this is the Abbie your mom knew, this is how she would want you to stay" he said with a sad smile. I nodded and grabbed my jacket from the back of my desk chair. Together we walked to his small Toyota. I sat in the passenger seat, fiddling with the dead white lily. Most people would be uncomfortable sitting in car after they just got home from the hospital, because of a car accident. But I wasn't most people, I didn't even hesitate to get in the car, which concerned Anthony. We arrived at the church before a lot of people, but I saw my aunts and my grandparents cars. As soon as he parked I got and started speed walking to the open church door.

"Abigail" a familiar female voice called. I stopped and waited. I heard the clop of my grandma's high-heels coming towards me.

"Yes grandma?" I asked turning to my right. She stopped on front of me. She was wearing a loose black dress with a veil covering her eyes. She gulped.

"I'm…sorry" she sounded like she would cry. I nodded and let her slip her arm around my shoulders. Together we walked into the empty church. My grandma walked to the casket, tears streaming down her cheeks. I slipped out of her grip and sat in the last row. Throughout the next half-hour my family showed up and went to visit the casket. Everyone had sat down, filling up the first five rows. Only when the priest had arrived and stood behind the podium did I get up to pay my respects.

"Miss?" the priest asked. I didn't answer him. I just kept walking. Past the fifth row, my cousin bumped my arm. The fourth my Aunt Judy frowned at me. Third and second, many sympathetic looks. First, my grandma almost stood. I waved her off. I had been looking at the casket the whole time, now I was afraid to see inside. I held the dead lily in both my hands, which I pressed against my stomach. The priest looked annoyed. I didn't give a crap anymore. I had reached the steps.

"Charlotte!" my grandpa wailed into my grandma's shoulder. I closed my eyes and felt the edge of the casket on my thighs.

"Miss, please sit down" the priest demanded.

"Gary" Anthony warned. He most know the priest. I opened my eyes, tears still not falling. She was peaceful, pale, but peaceful. No cuts, or bandages anywhere. But I didn't like how I could tell her lips were sewn shut, or and her were shut tightly, like she was trying to fall asleep, yeah, I wish. Her face was caked with makeup, she looked to pale. To put it simply, she didn't look like my mom anymore, she just looked dead.

"Why is the flower dead Miss?" the priest asked me. For the first time I looked up at him.

"Because she is" I whispered, shaking more than I did at the house. Apparently giving a dead person a dead flower was weird. What did it matter?

"Miss-" the priest started to say. Someone behind him seemed to give him a sign to shut the hell up. I looked back at her peaceful face.

"Hi mommy" I said softly to the peaceful woman in the coffin. I didn't feel right again. Like I was in the wrong place. My mother was lying dead in a coffin and I felt like I should be in one next to her. Maybe it was a miracle, maybe god had spared me. I didn't want a second chance though. I didn't have anything to live for now. I had survived leukemia, I had been fatherless all my life, now I was an orphan, forced to live with Anthony, my step-father. I broke down now. I collapsed right there, in front of everyone. I sobbed into the side of the coffin, quietly saying 'mommy' to myself every few minutes.

Anthony or my grandma, must've pulled me to the front row because I felt myself moving, then wood under me. The priest cleared his throat, then began the service. I curled into a ball on the bench. I immediately hated the priest. He talked like he knew my mother. He didn't even know I was her daughter, and he had the nerve to say that she was a good woman, and mother. How on earth would he know? I mean she was, my mom was the best. Barely complained, hardly ever yelled. But I knew I wasn't an easy kid. Diagnosed with Leukemia at age four, then of course my ADHD. Sometimes she just had this look in her eyes that said: _Shut up Abigail! _

"If anyone would like to come up and speak some kind words about Charlotte, I'll leave the podium open" he stepped down and sat in a chair off to the side. I had decided right then and there, I would be last again. My Aunt May stood. She was the only on my dads side that cared about my mother. The speeches droned on and on. Every speech made me cry harder. Finally my grandma stood. She was the second to last. As her speech was coming to an end I looked to Anthony. He shook his head and I let out a sigh of relief I didn't know I had been holding. I didn't have to read my speech. The priest stood up again and started talking about the stupid circle of life. I jumped up and ran outside. Aunt May followed.

"Abbie" she called once we were outside. She smushed me into a hug and I sobbed into her shoulder. I pulled away from her and started yelling at the sky.

"Why?" I screamed as I sunk lower to the ground. "Why? Why? Why?" I bowed my head down and placed my hands flat on the pavement. I felt Aunt May's hand on my back, but it wasn't helpful or reassuring, it was just annoying.

**OLYMPUS**

Ares strode into the thrown room.

"What is it, Ares?" Zeus asked with a sigh.

"She saw me" Ares said crossing his arms as he came to a stop.

"And?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"What's her name" Zeus said clearly amused.

"Abigail. Abigail Chase" Ares shifted his weight to the right.

"Kill her" Zeus said with a frown.


	2. Chapter Two

Aunt May had sat down next to me. I just sniffled and looked at the front of my grandpa's old white truck. My jaw was clenched and a blank look had glued itself to my face.

"Abbie?" Anthony called softly. I ignored him. His footsteps came closer and Anthony helped me into a standing position.

"What?" I snapped.

"Do you want to go home?" he asked. I nodded once.

"I'll take her" Aunt May said.

"Ok. I'll meet you at home Abbie" Anthony walked to his car. I just stared blankly ahead. Aunt May pushed me to her car. Mechanically, I shut the door and buckled my seat belt. Aunt May pulled out right after Anthony and started following him to our house.

We approached a stoplight that didn't have a lot of cars at it. The light was green so Anthony's car started forward. Except Anthony didn't see the car that was coming straight towards him. I was already unbuckling my seat belt as the other car hit Anthony's, on his side.

"Anthony!" I screamed. Then everything went black.

Annabeth's POV

I was enjoying dinner with my step-mom, Bobby, Matthew and dad when the phone rang. Dad jumped up to get it. It was my first night back, summer had just ended and school was starting in five days.

"Annabeth? Will you clean the dishes?" my step-mom asked. I nodded.

"Of course" I jumped up grabbing the plates. My dad was in the kitchen, sagging against the counter. I quietly put the dishes in the sink and spun around.

"Oh. Yes, thank you" my dad said before turning around and putting the phone on its charger.

"Who was that dad?"

"Your grandmother" My dad said in a heavy voice. I turned around and started rinsing off the plates.

"Grandma?" I asked, bewildered. My dad didn't speak to his parents much, and I'd only met them a couple times. My grandma struck me as a mean, strict old woman and I didn't really like her.

"Yes."

"Did anything happen?" I glance over my shoulder at him. His eyes were watery and he kept looking at his shoes.

"Well…yes. Annabeth, your Aunt Charlotte passed away a few days ago." he said quietly. I dropped the plate I had been washing in the sink. It landed with a dull_ thud_, but it was nothing compared to the way my heart was hammering.

"What?"

"Your aunt died. And your cousin Abbie is coming to live with us for awhile."

"Why?" I spun around again. My dad's head snapped up.

"Because her mother just died, and her step-father is in the hospital. It's just to help her get back on her feet again, Annabeth. Wouldn't you like if you had someone to go to if anything happened to me?" he asked. I looked down.

"How old is she?"

"Fifteen" my dad answered.

"Fredrick? What's going on?" my step-mom called.

"I'm going to go tell her, ok?" my dad asked. I nodded and watched as he walked into the dinning room. Dad never said anything about him having a sister. Or me having a cousin. I leaned against the counter as Bobby and Matthew ran into the kitchen and started asking me questions.

"Did you know about our cousin?" Bobby asked. I walked around them but they followed.

"No" I said heading to the stairs.

"Are you excited to meet her?" Matthew asked.

"Sure" I was down the hall from my room now.

"Are you sad?" Bobby asked.

"Why would I be sad?" I opened my door.

"Because our aunt is dead" Matthew replied.

"Sure" I said, slamming the door. They whined and banged on the door but I just collapsed on my bed and turned my radio on, loud.

Abigail's POV

Grandma sat next to me in the waiting room. Tears blurred my vision.

"Ok Abbie, let's go home" Grandma said. I shook my head. "You need to pack" she said.

"Pack?"

"Yes. Your going to live with your Uncle Fredrick and his family."

"What? No!" I shouted, jumping up. I got a few rude stares from other people in the waiting room and a nurse poked her head in, her finger pressed to her lips.

"It's not up for discussion, Abigail. You're going to your uncle's house" And with that, Grandma grabbed my upper arm and dragged me to the car. When we got home I ran to my room. My grandma came in a minute later and started throwing my clothes into a suitcase. When everything was packed she grabbed a random pillow off my bed.

I looked at the pillow, then at her and stubbornly said, "That's the wrong one" she gave me an angry look and picked up another one.

"Is this the right one, Princess Abigail?" she asked sarcastically. You'd think she'd be more understanding considering my mom just died and now my step-dad was in the hospital, but no, she had just had to be a bitch.

"Yeah" I muttered. She forced the pillow and suitcase into my arms.

"I'll be in the car. You have a minute to grab whatever I forgot to pack" the she whirled around and stomped to the front door. I let loose a hollow shriek and dumped the things in my arms on the ground. My bottom lip trembled as I grabbed my messenger bag and shoved things in. My Ipod and head phones, my favorite books, my blue converse and my stuffed cow. The front door slammed again.

"Abigail?" my grandma said.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I called.

"Hurry up!" my grandma yelled.

"My bladder apologizes" I yelled back slamming the bathroom door. I shoved all my makeup, my hairbrush and other necessities into my bag. My reflection looked angry. I stood on my tip-toes and looked at my reflection closely. My emerald green eyes burned with anger and my hands trembled.

"Five, four, three-" my grandma began.

"Yeah, yeah" I called, opening the bathroom door and grabbing my stuff.

"Good. Now say goodbye to this house. It'll probably be awhile before you see it again." my grandma gave me a sad smile.

"Uh…goodbye house?" I shrugged. My grandma nodded and opened the front door. I thought I saw a smug look in her eyes but in a flash it was gone.

* * *

Yeah, I know I suck at uploading...*sigh* enjoy


	3. Chapter Three

My grandma drove for at least an hour before pulling up to a two-story house. She turned off the car and stomped to my side, pulling the door open.

"Come on" she muttered. I rolled my eyes and got out. As I started walking to the trunk, she locked the car and started walking to the front door.

"Uh, hello! My bags are in the trunk. I can't get it open if it's locked!" I said exasperated. God, that woman annoyed the hell out of me! With an angry sigh she turned half-way and unlocked the car. I barely had time to grab my bags before she locked it again.

"Someone's impatient" I whispered to myself. My grandma scowled at me and knocked on the door. The door open to reveal a girl with curly blonde hair that looked about sixteen if not older.

"Uh, hi. Can I help you?" she stepped onto the porch and crossed her arms.

"Annabeth? Who is it?" a male voice called. The girl glanced back as a man with the same sandy-colored hair stepped out next to her.

"Oh, um, hello Mother. This must be Abigail" he glanced at me. His brown eyes wandered back to my grandma.

"Fredrick" she nodded. I mouthed 'Fredrick' and mocked her nod, rolling my eyes. She stepped inside the house, beckoning us all to follow.

When I was seated on the couch next to my grandma, two boys came running down stairs and jumped onto the couch screaming.

"Bobby! Matthew!" an Asian woman with red highlighted hair scolded as she came in the room, wiping her wet hands on her apron. "Hi" she said to us, "I'm Helen" she offered her hand. Neither of us shook her hand, so she dropped it to her side.

"Well" My uncle Fredrick said, trying to break the ice.

"I should be going now." My grandma said loudly. "Goodbye Fredrick. Helen" she nodded again before closing the front door behind her.

"Well" Uncle Fredrick said again. He glanced at the blonde who was sitting on the loveseat. "Annabeth, will you show her to the guest room?"

"Sure" the blonde said. I got up and followed her up the stairs. She led me down the hall to a room on the left side.

"Thanks" I muttered.

"No prob." she sighed.

"I'm Abigail" I shrugged opening the door, exposing a room with tan walls and a white bedspread.

"Annabeth" she said, before going back downstairs. I sighed and closed the door behind me. The bed dominated most of the room. There was a small bookshelf to the left of the closet and a white dresser near the bed. I spent the next fifteen minutes unpacking my things and getting settled. I put the few pictures I had in different spots around the room. The one of me and my mom at the state fair on top of the bookshelf. The one of my friends, Mina and Jace and I at the beach in our swimsuits, I taped to the mirror. And the last one, both of my parents and me as a little girl, I hung on the wall, where a nail was. A few minutes later either Bobby or Matthew came in.

"Time for dinner" he shouted loudly.

"Thanks…Matthew?" I said unsure.

"Bobby" he said. I stamped my foot.

"Right" He turned around, so I followed him downstairs. The rest of them were seated at a table clearly made for six, since a stool was awkwardly positioned in the middle of Matthew and Annabeth. Bobby sat on Matthew's other side so I sat on the stool.

"Sorry, we couldn't find another chair" Uncle Fredrick said sheepishly. I shrugged.

"It's fine" I covered my mouth and coughed.

"Are you ok?" Aunt Helen asked. I nodded.

"Frog in my throat" I smiled weakly. She nodded and passed a plate of potatoes to Uncle Fredrick.

Dinner passed quickly, which I was grateful for. Annabeth sank into the couch as Uncle Fredrick, and the twins went upstairs. Aunt Helen went in the kitchen to wash the dishes. Unsure what to do, I sat next to Annabeth on the couch as she aimlessly flipped through the channels,

"Look, I'm sorry that I intruded, I didn't have much of a choice. If it was up to me, I'd be at the hospital right now, with my step-dad" I sighed. Annabeth turned to me.

"I'm sorry if I've been rude, it's just weird having a stranger in the house"

"Oh"

"I didn't mean it like that!" she said quickly, scaring me as she sat up with new found energy.

"It's fine" I shrugged. It didn't really matter to me. It wasn't like I wanted to be here. I coughed again.

"So" she sat back and looked around.

"I think, I'm gonna go get ready for bed" I got up and trudged up stairs. Bobby or Matthew was crossing the hall. "Hey, Bobby!" I hissed. He turned to me and sighed.

"Matthew"

"Whatever! Where's the bathroom?" I glanced around. He pointed to a door down the hall then disappeared into a room to my right. I checked to make sure it was the bathroom before going to get my stuff. With the door locked, I cleaned off my makeup and put my hair in a high pony tail. I changed into my plaid shorts and blue tank top, then pined my side swept bangs to my head before washing my face. As I finished brushing my teeth, someone knocked on the door. It was Annabeth in a big t-shirt and long striped pants. I squeezed into the hall and to my room, closing the door behind me.

When I poked my head back out, all the lights were off. And it was only eight thirty. Dang these people went to bed early! I closed the door again and flopped onto my bed. I was texting Jace and Mina, to make sure they knew where I was, and that I wouldn't be able to make it the yearly 'end of the summer' sleepover we usually threw. Jace was especially sad. He loved planning the sleepover. Now I know what your thinking. You spend the night with a guy in the house? First of all, who really cares? And second, he's gay, so it doesn't really matter.

My phone died an hour later so I jammed my headphones into my ears and fell asleep listening to Green Day and Avril Lavigne.

Annabeth's POV

I woke up at three A.M to the sound of someone throwing up. I shuffled to the bathroom, my eyes half open. I was a very light sleeper, so I wasn't surprised that no one else had woken up. When I opened the door, I nearly fell over, surprised to see Abigail lying on the floor next to the toilet, her cheek pressed to the tile floor.

"Abigail" I said in a weak voice. She groaned and glanced up at me. Her nose was bleeding, and I was sure if I looked in the toilet, I'd be seeing more red.

"Abigail" I said again. She coughed again and sat up, leaning against the wall for support.

"What Annabeth?" she snapped. Her red and black hair in a loose pony tail, hair falling into her face. She was sweating, hair also sticking to the nape of her neck, and she had light bags under her bright green eyes. The freckles across her cheeks and nose popped against her pale skin. She hadn't looked like this earlier.

"Are you ok?" I choked out, holding my hand to my throat. She shot me an angry look before sarcastically spitting, "Just great" at me. Except for her eyes, she reminded me of Thalia. I shot her a worried look.

"I'm fine. I just need some water" she slowly got up, flushed the toilet and squeezed around me before heading down stairs. I followed her.

"You don't look fine" I said. She rolled her eyes as she grabbed a dirty glass from the dishwasher and walked to the fridge.

"Really Annabeth. I'm fine"

"I know you're lying" I sat down at the table. She sat across from me, sipping the water.

"Well, what if I am?" she shrugged.

"Just tell me the truth" I crossed my arms.

"I've been under a lot of stress lately. Maybe my cancer's coming back?"

"Cancer" I said quite loudly. She nodded.

"Yeah, when I was around seven I was diagnosed with leukemia-"

"Leukemia?" I squeaked.

"Yeah, but the doctors cured me, so" she shrugged. "Maybe it's coming back"

"Leukemia" I said again, racking my brain for any information I had about Leukemia.

"Yes Annabeth, say something else." she rolled her eyes.

"Did you say they cured you?"

"Yeah"

"Abigail"

"Abbie" she sighed.

"Abbie, Leukemia is incurable. You either have it till you die, or you never have it" I muttered uneasily.

"What?" she whispered frantically. I nodded weakly. Then her nose started bleeding again, as if it was waiting for me to say those exact words. She held her hand to her nose as tears silently fell. I ran upstairs to my dads' room.

"Dad!" I yelled coming in. They immediately woke up.

"What Annabeth?" my dad groaned.

"Dad, wake up! Get dressed!" I jumped onto the foot of the bed. Helen groaned.

"Not now Annabeth" she hissed.

"It's Abigail! Hurry! We need to go." I shouted.

"What is it Annabeth?" My dad asked. I was reaching hysteria now.

"Hurry! We need to go to the hospital!" I yelled. That woke him up. He sat up with wide eyes.

"What! Why?"

"It's Abbie! C'mon. We need to go!"

"Annabeth! What's wrong?" Helen yelled. I was sobbing.

"It's her cancer! Her cancer is acting up!" I shouted, just wanting to be anywhere but here.

* * *

I know! I haven't updated in forever! Writers block sucks. It really does. Ok so I know what I'm gonna do for this story, so I think I'm gonna finish it, then work on my other stories. Well okay. Bye!


	4. Chapter Four

Abigail's POV

The ride over to the hospital was horrible. Annabeth and Aunt Helen were practically sobbing. Bobby kept pointing at my bleeding nose and Matthew was sitting on Annabeth's lap, since we were in Aunt Helen's small Toyota. Uncle Fredrick's shoulder was twitching over the seat. I was sitting in the middle of Bobby and Annabeth, holding a couple of tissues to my nose as it endlessly bled.

"Oh Gods!" Annabeth wailed, accidentally hitting her head on the window. Gods? Why in hell did she say Gods?

"Annabeth, breathe" I told her, my voice slightly muffled by the tissues.

"I just…I just" she was hyperventilating now. I grabbed her shoulder, my elbow resting on Bobby's head.

"Hey!" he shouted. I shushed him.

"Annabeth, it's ok" I said calmly. She looked over at me and took a breath.

"I'm sorry, I'm freaking out" she said, taking calming breaths. I nodded at her then turned to look out the window. The hospital was approaching fast.

"You guys are overreacting. This is nothing" I whispered.

"This is serious Abigail" Aunt Helen turned to look at me. I shook my head. They were making a big deal out of nothing. We pulled in to the parking lot and Uncle Fredrick stopped in front of the main entrance to let us out. He drove off to find a parking spot as Aunt Helen and Annabeth grabbed my arms and dragged me inside. Bobby and Matthew were asking none stop questions now, the main one being: what's wrong with Abbie?

We passed the first waiting room, filled with people and walked to the receptionist, sitting at the nurse's station.

"Can I help you?" she said in an annoying voice. Her blonde hair was in a bun sitting on the crown of her head, that shook whenever she moved her head.

"Her nose is bleeding!" Bobby blurted, putting his hands on the counter and jumping up, so he could see the receptionist.

"Yes, and?" she shrugged, because nose bleeds were every day things.

"She has a history of cancer. We need a doctor to see her immediately." Aunt Helen said.

"What kind of cancer?" the nurse sighed. She didn't even care. Bitch. Annabeth put her hands on the counter and leaned forward.

"Look lady," she started to say but Aunt Helen covered her mouth with her hand.

"Leukemia" I told the receptionist. Her eyes widened and she picked up the phone.

"Doctor Grayson to floor one please" she called over the intercom. A few minutes later a Chinese woman with bright red hair and pink high tops came around the corner.

"Yes?" she asked leaning against the counter. The receptionist handed her the form Aunt Helen just filled out. "Ah, right this way Abigail" she turned around and motioned for us to followed. She looked back over her shoulder. "Or do you want me to call for a wheelchair?" She got me there. I practically ran over to her.

We walked to the elevators. When we were in the first empty one, Dr. Grayson hit the button for floor twelve. Aunt Helen stayed in the lobby, waiting for Uncle Fredrick. When the elevator reached the floor we all got out and turned right.

"Well, since you say you were 'cured' I'm guessing your cancer was dormant for a few years."

"And it's just now acting up?" I asked her. She nodded. Annabeth was trying to keep Bobby and Matthew quiet, because most of the lights were off in the rooms we were passing.

"Have you been under a lot of stress lately?" she asked. I sighed and nodded.

"My mom just died and my step-dad is in the hospital" I muttered.

"Well, that might do it to you" she patted my shoulder. "Don't worry kiddo, it'll be ok"

"Please don't call me 'kiddo'" I pleaded. She laughed and pushed us through some double doors. We ended up at another nurses station. Dr. Grayson walked up to the receptionist.

"Hey Betty, we got any open rooms?" she asked quietly. The receptionist nodded.

"Room 12A is open"

"Now it's not" Dr. Grayson showed her the form. She typed something into the computer then nodded.

"All set"

"Thanks" Dr. Grayson said quickly, before ushering us into a dark room. She switched on the lights and pointed to the bed. "Right there missy. Your lucky, You get the room to yourself"

"Great. I'm alone." I smiled and pushed myself onto the bed.

"Your family can go home and get your stuff later. Let's just get you settled." Dr. Grayson smiled.

"Can I have my one phone call now?" I asked. She laughed.

"That's prison" she smiled.

"I know" I said inaudibly. She rolled her eyes.

"How old are you anyways?" I asked, as Annabeth, Bobby and Matthew sat on the little couch thing in the corner.

"Twenty-seven, twenty-eight in September" she smiled. I nodded and smiled back. She pulled my hand away from my nose and threw the tissues in the trash. "Well your nose stopped bleeding." she nodded. She pulled out her flash light to check my eyes.

"That's good"

"Well we're gonna run some tests, just to see what's going on" Dr. Grayson disappeared for a minute, then came back with a big needle. I didn't even flinch when she slowly jabbed it into the inside of my elbow. She took the sample of my blood out and came back again with gloves on. "We'll get your IV set-up in a minute. I think the rest of your family is here" She turned around. Aunt Helen and Uncle Fredrick came right in.

"Are you ok?" Aunt Helen said, rushing to my side. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm great"

"Do you guys want to run home and get her some stuff?" Dr. Grayson interrupted. They both turned to her. "Hi, I'm Dr. Grayson. Are you Abigail's parent's, guardians?"

"Guardians. She's my niece" Uncle Fredrick said. Dr. Grayson nodded and said, "I'll be back shortly"

After Dr. Grayson was gone, Uncle Fredrick and Aunt Helen turned to me.

"Do you want us to go get you some things?" Aunt Helen asked.

"Yes please. Could you grab my blue messenger bag, my red pillow, some Pj's from the third drawer and some socks and underwear from the second drawer. Please."

"No problem. Annabeth and I will go" Aunt Helen smiled. Annabeth stood.

"Do you want something from the vending machine?" Uncle Fredrick asked. I shook my head. "Ok. I'll be right back" He walked out. Bobby and Matthew followed him.

"We'll be right back" Aunt Helen smiled. As she walked out I motioned for Annabeth to come to me. She sighed and came over.

"I need you to get my lucky bra" I whispered. She raised her eyebrows.

"Lucky bra?" she asked. I chuckled.

"Yeah, it's blue"

"Uh, sure" she looked deep in thought.

"Thanks Annabeth" she nodded.

After a few hours of waiting and talking with Uncle Fredrick and Dr. Grayson, the results came in. Aunt Helen and Annabeth had come back with my bag, so I at least had my lucky cow with me.

"Well, it looks like it was more serious than I originally thought." Dr. Grayson sighed, coming into my room with an open folder in her hands.

"What does that mean?" Uncle Fredrick asked.

"We thought Abbie," she finally stopped calling me Abigail, "had Acute Leukemia"

"We?" Aunt Helen asked.

"A few other doctors. Well it turns out, Abbie has Chronic Leukemia"

"What does that mean?" Annabeth asked, stepping up beside Uncle Fredrick. The twins had crashed on the couch.

"It means," she turned to me as I took it all in silence, "That your chances of surviving are slim. I'm very sorry, Abbie, will do all we can to cure you, but considering how long you've had it, I'm not sure how you've managed to stay alive this long" she sighed sadly. I nodded. I saw this coming. We all have to die sometime, right? Aunt Helen covered her mouth with her hand and buried her head in Uncle Fredrick's shoulder. Uncle Fredrick glared at the floor and Annabeth turned to look out the window.

"So what's first? Chemo? Radiation?" I asked her. The shocked look on her face made me smile despite myself. Her mouth snapped shut.

"Don't hate me" she bit her lip. I groaned.

"Chemo?"

"I said don't hate me!' she sighed.

"I don't. I'll just miss my hair" I said petting my own head. Dr. Grayson sighed again.

"I know, I'm sorry" She frowned. Her little buzzer thing beeped. "Excuse me, I'll be right back" and with that she left.

"We should go home, but I don't want to leave you here alone" Aunt Helen sighed. Annabeth spun around and said, "I'll stay!"

"Annabeth? Are you sure?" Uncle Fredrick asked. Annabeth nodded and tightly grasped the rail on the bed.

"Ok. We trust you, Annabeth" Aunt Helen muttered, waking up the twins. The stood, dazed.

After they left, Annabeth and I just talked and watched TV. Before she went to bed on the couch she sat up and smiled at me.

"I'm sorry this is happening to you" she sighed.

"Me too Annabeth, me too" then I turned over, hit the button on the remote so the TV and light turned off, then tried to fall asleep and dream of something better than my screwed up life.

* * *

Sorry if it sucks. It was kinda rushed. I'm really sick right now (yay me! not). Anyway sry if it's OOC. Review please. Byee!


	5. Chapter Five

Annabeth's POV

A few days had passed, and I had spent each night with Abbie at the hospital.

She had started Chemo, which she absolutely hated, so her hair had begun thinning and now she had bald patches all over her head.

Dad and Helen came to visit her everyday, but since only one family member could actually stay with her, they had brought me my bag.

Dr. Grayson was possibly the coolest doctor we had met so far. She had let Abbie stay in her Pj's instead of a hospital gown. And she even let Abbie and I go to the gift shop, frequently. Abbie was going to wait for a few more days, then get a bandana to tie around her head.

Helen had brought in her three pictures, which Abbie hung on the wall, with Dr. Grayson's permission.

"You know," Abbie started to say, "I talked to my grandma the other day. Anthony's in a coma. I think he's going to die"

"What?" my head snapped up to look at her. She shrugged.

"I was never that close to the guy. I mean yeah, he was nice and all but something was off about him. Maybe he's OCD or something like that"

"Your weird" I shook my head. She smiled at me, flashing her right dimple.

"I know" then she looked back down at her book.

Honestly, I never thought I would've become friends with her, but we had grown close during the time we spent alone in her hospital room. She talked about her friends and her life at home while I listened intently, trying to make her happy.

When I found out she could see through the mist, I was overjoyed. I remember the conversation word for word.

"Do you have weird dreams?" she had asked me. I nodded.

"I wouldn't know where to begin. How about you?" I pulled my feet up on the couch. She chuckled.

"A few. I'm actually not sure if it was a dream or not but I remember going outside one night, I was eight years old. It was eleven-thirty so it was dark out, and this shape just flew across the sky. It was pearl white, shaped like a horse and had wings. By the time I ran inside and told my mom it was long gone. She thought I was crazy." Abbie shook her head and laughed. Then I told her. Everything. About the Greek gods and the monsters and Camp Half-Blood and all my friends. And she had believe every word.

"Yeah, I've always thought that something like Greek gods or Egyptian gods existed or something." she shrugged.

"Egyptian? That's just silly" I laughed.

After two more days, she was completely bald. The lady at the register only charged Abbie half-price for the bandana.

"I wanna meet your friends" she told me later that day.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yup"

"Ok" I sighed. She squealed.

"Really?" she asked. I nodded and she practically threw the phone at me. "Call them" she demanded. I rolled my eyes and dialed Percy's house number. He answered on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Percy, I need a favor"

"Annabeth? Why? What's wrong?"

"Well I'm at the hospital right now-" wrong thing to start the sentence with. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"What?" Percy yelled.

"Percy! I'm fine! It's my cousin!" Geez.

"Oh, ok. Wait, cousin?"

"Yeah, my cousin Abbie. Do you know where Nico is?"

"Nico's here" I heard Nico say into the phone.

"What about Grover?"

"Hi Annabeth!" Grover shouted.

"Don't tell me Thalia's there"

"No, but Grover can probably call her" Percy said.

"Really? Could you?" I asked Grover.

"Yep" was his response.

"Look, I know this is asking a lot, but do you think you guess could come to California. My cousin's dieing of Leukemia and I really need you guys right now. And she wants to meet you guys." I smiled at Abbie who was on her phone. She nodded to me.

"Of course we'll come" Percy said before Nico could protest.

"Thanks guys. See you soon?"

"Ok. Bye" I put the phone back on the charger and sat on the couch. Abbie was still on her phone.

"Yeah, ok, see you soon" Abbie laughed then hung up. She jumped a little. "Guess what?"

"Uh, what?"

"My friends are coming to see me tomorrow!" She smiled.

"Friends?"

"Yeah, my friends Mina and Jace. Don't worry. You'll love 'em" she smiled again. I shrugged.

"Whatever you say Abbie"

"Light's out girls" Betty said closing our door. We whispered our goodnights and I quickly fell asleep.

The next morning Percy called the hospital from the airport.

"They'll be here soon" I told Abbie, sitting up. Abbie had gotten up an hour earlier.

"Well," she started to say, getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom with her bag, "I should change into my clean Pj's. Gotta be presentable for everyone whose coming." She dimpled then disappeared into the bathroom. A few minutes later she came out wearing long plaid pants and her favorite big gray shirt. Abbie walked over to the food tray where she had her bandanas. This morning, as soon as the gift shop opened at seven she'd gone down and bought two more bandanas. Now she had a pink one, a red one and a blue one.

"Which one?" she asked, throwing her tie dye 'Arizona' sweatshirt that she got at the Grand Canyon over her head.

"The blue one. It matches your pants" I got up and grabbed my bag to change. She laughed but folded it and tied it around her head. I closed the bathroom door behind me and changed into jeans and a purple tank top. When I finished brushing my hair and teeth Abbie knocked on the door.

"Get out! I have to pee"

"Sorry! Geez" I rolled my eyes and opened the door. She rushed in a pushed me out. "Well excuse me-" I started to say but she cut me off by yelling, "Shut up Annabeth. I'm on my period"

"Too much information" I said in a sing-song voice.

"I don't care" she sang back.

After we were both settled, her on her bed, me on the couch, she turned on the TV. We watched a couple movies, but then someone knocked on the door.

"Annabeth?" I heard Percy say. I jumped up and opened the door. I was immediately tackled into a bear hug by Percy and Grover. Nico waved to me and Thalia waited to get her own hug. I saw Abbie nervously fiddling with her pink bandana out of the corner of my eye.

"Well guys this is my cousin Abbie. Abbie this is Percy, Nico, Grover and Thalia"

"Nice to meet you guys" she dimpled and shook their hands.

"You too" Grover smiled. Before things could get more awkward, her phone started ringing. She immediately answered.

"Hello? Really? Sweet. See you guys soon. Ok, bye"

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Jace. They'll be here any minute." She smiled again.

"Who?" Percy asked.

"Oh, my friends Jace and Mina"

Right on cue the door swung open and a guy burst in saying, "Hey there sexy!"

Abbie laughed and opened her arms wide.

"Come here my little monster" she laughed. The guy went over and hugged her.

"Where's Mina?" She asked when the guy stepped back.

"Move!" a voice yelled that made me think of Clarisse.

Abbie gave the guy a knowing look and they both said, "There she is" at the same time. A minute later a girl with jagged black hair and big brown eyes burst in.

"I thought I heard my name" she smiled. She hugged Abbie then turned to look at us. "Who are these people?"

* * *

Sorry. Again kinda rushed. Hope you liked it. I'll update soon. Bye. Oh and please please please review. Ok, now bye. lol


	6. Chapter Six

**Olympus**

Ares was lazily laying on the front steps off his temple when Aphrodite stormed over to him.

"Who do you think you are?" she demanded, pointing at him angrily. Uh-oh, was his first thought.

"Ares, the god of-"

"Don't be a smartass. You're not going to kill that girl" Aphrodite snapped.

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"I just did!"

"She saw me kill her mother!"

"Yeah well guess what? I forbid you to kill her"

"You can't do that!"

"Fine. It's over. Don't ever talk to me again" Aphrodite spun around but Ares grabbed her arm.

"That's not fair!"

"Neither is taking that girl's life!"

"Since when have you ever cared about anyone else?"

"Well, um, since, um…" Aphrodite laughed nervously. Ares eyed her suspiciously.

"What is it?"

"There's going to be another patient at the hospital. And they're going to fall in love and-" Aphrodite launched into a full blown speech.

"I get it! Say no more. I won't kill her." Ares shrugged. Aphrodite squealed and launched herself into Ares' arms. She stepped back and clapped.

"See you later" she winked and slowly walked away. As soon as Aphrodite was out of sight, Ares laughed and lifted his right hand in the air, index and middle finger crossed.

Abigail's POV

After introductions, Annabeth had sat down on the couch next to Percy and had been glued to him ever since. Jace had said one thing about the 'Tree Hugger' group thing he's in and now him and Grover were having a heated discussion about saving the trees and whatnot. Nico had wandered to the window and hadn't moved since. Thalia, Mina and I had found that we had many things in common and now, Thalia was sitting on the foot of my bed, Mina next to me and we were blasting my Ipod, all singing along and laughing.

"God Abbie, I can't believe your hair is gone" Mina said for the twentieth time.

"I don't even know what it looks like and I'm starting to miss it" Thalia muttered glancing at Mina. I snorted.

"Hand me my phone, Mina" I said. I scrolled through my pictures until I found one of me. It was at five in the morning. Mina had stolen my phone and taken a surprise picture of me. I handed the phone to Thalia.

"I like the red streak. Nice face by the way" she laughed as she handed my phone back to me.

"Oh shut up. Mina took that picture of me at last years 'end of the year' sleepover and it was at five in the morning." I dropped my phone in my lap and huffed. Thalia and Mina rolled their eyes.

"Uh-huh, sure" Thalia said smiling. I laughed. Betty came in a minute later with a tray off food.

"Here you go Abbie. Wow. I see your friends are here" she laughed glancing around the room, her baby blue eyes wide. I smiled at her and shrugged.

"Thanks" I called as she walked out. Mina immediately stole my fruit cup. I let her. Thalia hesitated but took a few carrots and shoveled them down her throat. "Do you guys want this" I asked holding up the tray. They shook their heads.

"You need to eat" Thalia said, pushing the tray towards me.

"Yeah, but I'm not-" but I couldn't finish the sentence. I jumped up and ran to the bathroom. The only good thing about not having hair is that it doesn't get in your face when your puking your guts out. They all crammed into the small bathroom as I sat back and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Side effects of Chemo: Hair loss, loss of appetite, nausea, vomiting. Check, check, check and check." I said, sitting Indian style. "And you bruise easier, which means I'm gonna have bruises on my knees now." I sighed. Mina knelt down next to me.

"You ok?"

"Great" I muttered, resting my head in my hands. I tried to take a few breaths but I was wheezing. "Oh my God! You've got to be kidding me!" I shouted.

"What?" Annabeth said frantically.

"My asthma is acting up"

"What isn't wrong with you?" Thalia asked.

"Well, I have cancer. I'm ADHD. I'm a freaking orphan. I have asthma. So you can cross those off the list." I stood up.

"Are you dyslexic?" Thalia asked.

"Uhh, no" I said giving her my signature 'Are you freaking crazy?' look. I coughed a couple times. "I'll be right back" I scowled at the ground as I slid my feet into my purple fuzzy slippers. I walked out to the nurses station.

"Yes Abbie?" Betty asked me as I approached.

"Do you know where Dr. Grayson is?"

"She's busy. Do you need something?"

"Yeah, a breathing treatment" I sighed.

"Asthma?" she asked. I nodded. "Ok. Go lay down. I'll be right in there." I walked back and climbed into bed. Everyone was else was sitting in various chairs around the room. I stared blankly at the TV until Betty came in.

First she brought in a small machine with a plastic tube connected to it and set in on the bed next to me. Then she pulled a few pieces wrapped in plastic out of her pockets. One was a little drip thingy that had medicine in it. She connected two other pieces then connected them to the drip thingy. The mouth piece was flat and not very wide. I easily fit it in my mouth and bit onto the end. I stared at the wide plastic tube that was connected to the mouth piece. She turned on the machine and steam or something started coming out of the piece of plastic on the end of the mouth piece. I stayed like that for a good twenty minutes before I got dizzy and pulled the mouth piece out. Stupid medicine. Betty left silently, taking all the crap with her.

"You ok?" Thalia asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Yeah. Sorry for freaking out. I was like Annabeth on the car ride over here." I laughed.

"Annabeth and the words 'freaking out' don't belong in the same sentence" Nico smirked. Wow, he smiled.

"You should've seen her. One drop of blood and she's hysterical"

"That doesn't sound like Annabeth at all" Thalia said, eyebrows raised.

"It was three in the morning! I was super tired and your nose was running like a faucet!" she said exasperated.

"Welcome to Cancer, sunshine." I smiled at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" Jace suggested.

"Ok," I said turning on the TV and scrolling through the channels, "But hospital TV sucks, I know from experience and OHMIGOD! Megamind is on" I immediately pressed the OK button.

"Megamind?" Thalia asked, sitting next to me on the bed. I nodded.

"Yes, I love Minion!" I crossed my legs. No one protested so we started watching it. Thalia was laying next to me. Mina was also laying on the bed, her feet hanging over the edge, using my legs as a pillow. Jace was sitting next to the bed in a chair, Nico sitting by the window and Grover, Annabeth and Percy crammed on the couch. They'd never admit it but Annabeth, Percy, Grover, and Nico had laughed quite a few times. Well not really Nico. Jace, Mina and I were cracking up, remembering all the private jokes we came up with when we saw this movie in the theater, and so was Thalia when I told her all the jokes.

As soon as the movie ended Dr. Grayson came in.

"Hey guys, sorry to ruin the party but visiting hours are over. You guys got places to stay?" They all mumbled reply's and grabbed their stuff.

"Bye" Percy, Grover and Nico called.

"Bye sweetie, stay healthy!' Jace said kissing my cheek. Mina gave me a hug and waved goodbye.

"Bye Abbie, see you tomorrow?" Thalia smiled.

"Bye!" I called to all of them, nodding to Thalia. Dr. Grayson turned to Annabeth who was making her bed on the couch.

"Staying again, Annabeth?" she asked. Annabeth nodded.

"I can't leave my cousin!" she smirked.

"Ok. I'll be right back to check on you. Abbie" Dr. Grayson smiled then left.

"You know, school is starting in, like, a day"

"I know. That's why Percy and Nico are going back home tonight. But Grover and Thalia don't have school so they've offered to stay longer. What about Jace and Mina. Don't they have to go back?"

"Nope. Different district. We don't start for another week." I smiled at her. She rolled her eyes, which I noticed was a habit of hers.

"Do you mind if I go across the street to say goodbye to Percy?" She asked smiling. I nodded.

"That's fine"

"What's fine?" Dr. Grayson said coming in.

"I'm going across the street to say goodbye to my boyfriend. He's going back home tonight."

"Kay, be safe. Come back soon" Dr. Grayson nodded. Annabeth smiled again and left.

I glanced out the window at the 'Days Inn' across the street. I knew Jace and Mina were staying there with Mina's big sister Andrea. I guess that's where Grover and Thalia were staying too.

"So doc, what's up?" I asked her, smiling. She rolled her eyes. "What do I have carrot in my teeth?" she snorted.

"Ok, back to business. We're going to stop the Chemo for a bit, and you may possibly be going home. But just to be safe, you're going to have to stay here for a few more days."

"Oh thank God! Maybe my hair can grow back a little?" I laughed. Dr. Grayson smiled.

"Alright kiddo, I have work to do, I'll see you later?" she asked. I nodded and she left.

After a few minutes of aimlessly scrolling through channels I got bored. Geez, where was Annabeth? So help me God, if they are still making out I will stomp over there and drag Annabeth back by her hair. I rolled my eyes at my own thought. The door opened a little bit.

"Hello?" I called. No answer. Then it swung open and a biker guy stepped in.

I mean he seriously looked like a biker. He was wearing a leather jacket, leather gloves and freaking leather chaps! Too much leather dude! He had scars all over his face, and was wearing sunglasses even thought he was in a dark hospital room.

"Um, are you in the wrong room?" I asked. He laughed and I cringed.

"Hello Abigail" he smiled which made me shrink into the pillow. How in Hell did he know me? He held his hands up, palms facing the ceiling, then suddenly he was holding this gigantic sword. But by then my jaw was had dropped to the floor.

* * *

Haha. Cliffhanger! lol. Sorry. ok i'm done laughing. No i'm not. Hahaha. ok. Sorry I just had my own breathing treatment. I'm a little tired too. Maybe I'll be better in the morning. I hope. Being sick suck! Ok i'll stopp talking. Review please. Bye!


	7. Chapter Seven

The door flew shut, the curtains on the windows closed. By themselves.

My scream was stuck in my throat.

Who was this guy? An alien? A supernatural being? A god? Wait, that was it! I tried to remember the Greek gods. I learned about Greek mythology in like seventh grade or something. God, I didn't remember! Gee Abigail, why don't you ask him? But would he really tell me? Screw it. I'll ask him.

"Who are you?" I yelled. Well, sort of. Coming out of my trembling lips it sound more like Gibberish. Why was I so nervous? Oh right. He was gonna kill me. I wish Annabeth was here. Oh God, Annabeth! I bet she would know who this guy was! Wow. Did I really just think that? I. Am. Stupid.

The guy laughed. "Like you don't know" he said bitterly with a deep voice. I opened my mouth to say, 'I don't know who you are!' when it all came flooding back. Those bright headlights that blinded me. The big black RAM truck in our lane. My mom's car, crumpled while the RAM barely had a scratch. The driver door opening. Leather. He was wearing leather. He had scars on his face and sunglasses on. That cruel look. I looked back at the stranger in my room. That face. His face! OHHOLYCRAP!

"You" I said bitterly. I was surprised that you could understand because of how much I was shaking. "You killed my mom!" I shouted. He smiled.

"And your next" he lifted the sword. There was a flash of light by the door and suddenly a woman was standing there. She wore a weird looking Greek tunic thing and pinkish looking armor over it. Pink armor? Weirdo. Her hair was the brightest blonde color I had ever seen that hung in ringlets around her heart-shaped face. Her hair looked dark too. Like it didn't have a certain color. Like it could be golden blonde, but it could also be dark brown or black or something. Her eyes were the same. They looked like the brightest baby blue, but then they also looked emerald green, or chocolate brown. Now I'm not a Lesbo or anything, not that I have anything against lesbians but still, I am not gay! But the woman standing there was beautiful! I mean seriously beautiful.

"Ares, I told you not to kill this girl" she snapped. Ares! The god of…something? I glanced over at him. Ha. The guy looked more scared then me (if that's possible).

"Aphrodite, what are you doing here?" he said nervously, backing up towards the window.

"I told you," she said, pointing at him with her bright pink fingernail, "Not to kill this kill girl."

"She watched me kill her mother. She has to die!" Ares jabbed a stubby finger at me. I gulped. Well this was fun. Maybe Annabeth would show up and I could tell her what flowers I wanted on my casket.

"Please don't kill me," I squeaked. Wow. I am such an airhead. They both briefly glanced over at me.

"She has to live with the memories of her mothers death! Don't you think that's enough?" Aphrodite practically shouted. Well gee. Thanks for reminding me, I thought. Ares sent a glare at me.

And suddenly, I was back in the car, those bright headlights coming straight toward. I was yelling at my mom, but it only made it worse. I was distracting her, a death wish for both of us. She was screaming at me too. Her eyes, the same exact shade of bright green as mine, were wide with fear. I had been hysterical. But in a split second, I couldn't even think anymore. My body exploded in pain. I couldn't feel my leg and I felt like daggers were slicing into my arms and neck. I couldn't see anything. And then suddenly we weren't moving. The car was still. I was crying. My mom had blood on the side of her head. I couldn't move my body it hurt so much. In the ambulance, I kept seeing those headlights. And for two months after the accident, the headlights haunted me constantly. And my mother? She'd been in a coma. And I'd never felt so guilty. I was the one screaming at her, distracting her.

Without even realizing what I was doing, I screamed. The shrillest, most high-pitched scream I could muster. My legs were tangled in the sheets, kicking uselessly. I had no idea where my hands were. Were they in the air? Or by side? Suddenly the two gods in my room disappeared in a bright flash and two nurses and Dr. Grayson rushed in.

"Abigail!" I heard Dr. Grayson call. Her hand on my arm. I stopped screaming and burst into tears. I couldn't even see, I was crying so much.

"Abbie?" I faintly heard Annabeth say, shocked. I tried to wipe away my tears, only to realize how much my hand was shaking. If someone were to give me a cup of water, it would've spilled on the floor, and me, in less than ten seconds. Annabeth put her hand on my shoulder. I shook their hands off and flipped onto my stomach. I finally relaxed enough to turn back over after I had buried my head in the pillow. Dr. Grayson, Annabeth and the two nurses, Lisa and Renee, where staring at me like I was a ghost. Oh yeah…

"Annabeth?" I squeaked.

"Yeah Abbie?"

"Will you go get me a purple monkey from the gift shop?"

Annabeth's POV

I sighed. Abbie was sitting in her bed looking at the door and window every five minutes. The purple monkey I had bought her was sitting in her lap. Every now and then she would pull the sheet on over her feet, only to kick it back off thirty seconds later.

After five minutes of them fussing over her, Abbie had finally convinced Dr. Grayson and the nurses that she was fine. It was just a bad dream. After they left she turned to me and explained that Ares came, mind set on killing her when Aphrodite came and practically saved her. Until she screamed. And scared the two gods away.

I couldn't help feeling a little guilty. This all happened when I was across the street.

"Are you ok?" I asked her when she jumped at the sound of my bag hitting the floor. She nodded a couple times. Betty came in a minute later.

"Do you want dinner, Abbie?" she asked, her hands hovering, unsure what to do. Abbie shook her head and clutched the monkey to her chest. Betty turned to me. "Can I see you in the hall?" she whispered.

"No!" Abbie immediately shouted at us. We both looked at her surprised. She hadn't talked since I brought her the monkey. Betty went out and brought Lisa, a perky blonde nurse who was the sweetest person I had ever met, back in with her. Lisa sat on the foot of the bed and began talking to Abbie. I followed Betty into the hall.

"Is she ok?" Betty asked, looking through the door at Abbie. I sighed.

"She's just…shaken up," I glanced behind me. Abbie nodded to whatever Lisa was saying.

"Has she talked at all?" I winced.

"Not really." Betty let out an exasperated sigh and ran a hand through her curly brown hair.

"Ok, well. Make sure she gets to sleep. She'll probably be better in the morning." I nodded. Betty walked back to the nurses station and sat at her desk, blending in with the other nurses in their blue scrubs.

"Thank you, Lisa," I said as I walked in and she walked out. She smiled at me. Abbie had turned on the TV and was buried in her sheets and pillow now.

"Abbie?" I said, making my bed on the couch.

"Yeah?" she said softly.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just really tired. Long day…" she trailed off.

"Abbie, I'm so sorry-"

"Don't" she held up her hand. I climbed onto the couch. With a sigh, I pulled the thin hospital blanket up over my legs. Abbie turned off the light with the remote.

"Goodnight, Abbie."

"Goodnight. Annabeth"

I awoke the next morning to the smell of bacon. Abbie was standing there, eyes wide, holding a piece of crispy deliciousness under my nose. Wow there Annabeth, since when have you liked bacon again? Apparently, I was hungry. I hadn't had bacon in over three months, when I had to eat the lumps of charcoal Percy had made. For awhile I had hated bacon, but the piece Abbie was holding, seemed pretty tempting. Oh why not? I grabbed it from her long fingers and chewed on it gratefully.

"Annabeth?" I heard my step-mom say. I looked at Abbie and noticed that she was wearing jeans and a long sleeve blue t-shirt instead of her pj's.

"Good news," she said weakly, "We can go home today."

Home.

The word seemed foreign. We had spent a little over a week at the hospital, and with Abbie's little episode last night, I figured they'd keep her for at least one more day.

"Yes, Helen?" I stuttered, clearing my throat.

"Well, considering Abbie just told you, I guess I don't have anything to say." she laughed nervously. I sighed. Ever since the war last summer, Helen had been trying really hard to ignore my half-blood life and be a better step-mom. I nodded and stretched my arms in the air. Abbie's lips twitched. Helen sighed and left the room.

An hour later, we were on our way home. Abbie was a mess. She didn't show it on the outside, she smiled when she was supposed to, answered every question right, even sat on the couch and watched TV with us for a little, but on the inside I knew she was falling to pieces. Her green eyes were wide and always looking around, not focusing on any certain thing. And she fiddled nervously with anything she could get her hands on. She accidentally ripped one of my pictures that had been on the coffee table when the frame broke two or three weeks ago. She apologized profusely and I reassured her it was fine. What I didn't tell her, was that it had been my favorite picture of Percy, Grover and I, the one right after our first quest together five years ago. It would only make her feel worse.

That night before I went to bed, Abbie came to my room.

"Yeah?" I said softly.

"Goodnight Annabeth," was all she said.

"Goodnight Abbie," I answered back. She went into her room and closed the door. I sat there on my bed, just thinking. That was when I remembered school started in two days. Great.

Those two days passed quickly. Of course, I had all my stuff all ready, not only did Athena always have a plan, she was always prepared.

In the morning, I had to rush through breakfast. Abbie was just staring down at the table like it was a famous Van Gough painting.

Helen had just shoed the twins off to their bus stop, which was one house away. She was now fixing Abbie a piece of toast.

"Bye, Abbie!" I called as I headed out the door. She mumbled a reply.

School was a drag. Glancing at my schedule, I concluded that all of my classes sucked. And I had been right.

When I got home, I was so tired I collapsed at the kitchen table. I hadn't been able to fall asleep last night until at least two in the morning. The house was eerily quiet. The twins weren't running around, no one was in the kitchen and the lights were off upstairs.

I looked around the house, and for the first time, noticed it was completely empty.

Ohhhh….kayyyy. Weird.

I got up and jogged to the garage. Only one set of car keys was hanging on the little hooks near the door. I looked inside the garage, and sure enough, Helen's car was gone.

I tried listening for something, a sign that someone was in the house…or not in the house. Immediately, I wished my dagger was in my hand, not sitting on top of my dresser upstairs.

Slowly, I walked into the kitchen. And found a bright pink stinky note stuck to the fridge.

_Annabeth,_ it said, in my dads' hard-to-read handwriting. I knit my eyebrows together confused, his handwriting is only this bad if he's in a hurry.

_Had an emergency. Meet us at the hospital. Go ahead and take my car, but be careful. _

Oh Gods. This only meant on thing.

Something had happened to Abbie-again.

* * *

Don't eat me! I know I suck at updating, it's nothing new. Sorry about this crappy chapter. I felt it was too rushed. Oh well. I'll try to update again soon. Reviews are greatly appreciated and make me smile! Sorry for not updating in awhile(didnt mean to rhyme). Plus, I obviously don't own anything/anyone except for the Abbie, Jace, Mina, Mina's sister, Anthony (Yeahh, he won't be in the story much longer), Aunt May, the wailing grandfather and the mean old hag/grandma. And I'm pretty sure the step-moms name isn't 'Helen' but whatever! PM me if you have any ideas. Bye!


	8. Chapter Eight

Well thanks Dad, I thought as I frantically pushed the elevator button. He didn't tell me where I was supposed to go, so I figured, same floor, same room. I practically flew out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened.

"Annabeth!" My father called. He was sitting in a small waiting room off to the side.

"Where's Abbie?" I asked immediately.

"They moved her a floor up," he looked at the ceiling. I nodded.

"Okay, lets go," I spun around and quickly walked to the elevator.

"Annabeth, wait-" he started to say but I had already hit the button.

"What?" I asked. The doors dinged opened. We rode up a floor in silence. It was like my Dad had suddenly gone mute. Realistically, it only took a few seconds but it felt like eternity in that awkwardly silent elevator. Helen and the twins were silently sitting in another waiting room. I nearly died of shock. The twins. Quiet. Did Hades freeze over?

The waiting room was a quiet place with various drawings on the walls. Over in the far corner there was a small table where a little girl with red hair sat drawing a picture. She was chatting happily with the nurse sitting on the floor next to her.

The other side of the thirteenth floor was a different story. The walls were completely glass, you could see right into the patients room. And in the very first room, three doctors, all wearing stereotypical white lab coats, where talking with, the one and only Abigail.

And standing next to her, in stark contrast with the completely white room, was Nico Di Angelo.

"No!" I almost took off running, but a hand gripped my arm and pulled me back. This was not happening. Nico was not going discuss Abigail's _death_ with her. The three doctors came out of Abigail's room, still in a heated discussion. I ran to take their places.

"What is going on?" I demanded standing at the foot of the bed. Were they holding hands? No, I looked closer. Pinkies? What the Hades?

"Thanks, Nico," Abigail gave him a sad smile. He nodded and released his pinkie finger from her own.

"I'll be right back," he muttered before leaving the room and going out to the nurses' station.

"What in Hades just happened here?" I practically screamed. Abbie shrugged.

"He made a promise," was all she said.

"What kind a promise?" I asked.

"A secret one," she shrugged and leaned back into the pillows. "Oh, stop looking at me like that. He's, like, twelve! We just have a better understanding of each other." I sank into the nearest chair. Nico came back in, handed Abbie a glass of water and nodded a goodbye to both of us. She took a sip and set it down on the little table next to the bed.

"Like what?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a secret, now would it?" she smirked. I groaned. Everyone else walked in at that point. Dr. Grayson was right behind the twins.

"Alright, I just had a chat with the three doctors that were just here and we have some things to talk about," she sat down on the edge Abbie's bed and smiled grimly at all of us.

"What's up?" Abbie asked. Wow. It was like the whole Ares thing never even happened.

"We've decided the years when your cancer was 'dormant' it was just a stretched out relapse. And," she fixed her gaze on Abbie and opened the folder I just realized was in her hands, "it appears someone had multiple bloody noses and hospital visits during her relapse. We've decided to continue with the chemotherapy. This time it will probably take full effect." Abbie shuddered.

"I was wondering why it wasn't like the first time."

"Well, it seemed the cancer was responding to the treatment. Which is why we stopped treatment. And I hate to be a downer, but it seems the cancer only spread. Only a little though," she sighed. Abbie's form completely deflated and she seemed to fold into herself. Her head bobbed down.

"Okay, when do we start Chemo?"

"Tomorrow." Abbie nodded and pulled her thin hospital sheet tighter around her waist.

"Who's gonna spend the night with Abbie?" I asked.

"I will."

"Nico's back," I sighed. I looked over to see Nico standing in the doorway, holding a small target bag.

"Well, if Abbie's okay with that," my dad shrugged. Abbie shrugged and with a smirk creeping on her face she let out a sigh and said, "Oh, I guess."

"Alrighty then. Call if you need anything, Abbie," Dr. Grayson smiled and left. Nico put his bag on the couch.

"Great," I faked relief with a tight-lipped smile.

Abigail's POV

I hadn't meant to hit my nose on the refrigerator. Then again, I hadn't planned on it bleeding for an hour either. Not my fault!

Of course the fact that the son of Hades was actually speaking, and sort of becoming my friend, was not my fault either. He had been waiting at the hospital for us when we got there. A little creepy, yes, but I might as well get used to it right?

And then there's the promise. Something I have vowed to keep only to myself. Well, until it's the right time to tell Annabeth. Which is apparently up to Nico.

Whatever.

He's still helping you, Abbie, darling.

Oh great. My inner airhead is speaking to me. And calling me darling.

I told my mom I needed therapy again. She didn't believe me. Ha. She should see me now.

But she can't see anything at all now, except the burning fields of Hell.

Wow, I'm a total momma's girl.

Does that even exist?

Of course it does silly!

Okay, I need to stop talking to myself in my head. Nico is giving me a weird stare.

"Can I help you?" I asked him.

"You were mouthing words and tilting your head back and forth like you were arguing with yourself. It scared me a little," he smirked and sat on the couch. Maybe not in my head.

"Oh right, because showing up at a hospital and waiting for a patient five minutes before they get there isn't weird or creepy at all," I rolled my eyes.

"I just kind of knew you'd be there," he shrugged. I snorted.

"What are you? My guardian angel?"

"Considering I'm from somewhere a little lower than Heaven…"

"Ah, my guardian demon," I nodded. Nico rolled his eyes. We stayed silent for a few more minutes.

"Nico?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you always so quiet?" I asked. He sighed.

"I don't really like to talk about."

"I have tons of things I don't like to talk about," I pulled my knees up to my chest.

"Like what?"

"Like how in second grade, I was…um, I was uh, _hurt_ by someone I thought I trusted," I turned my head to look out the window, even though the blinds were closed.

"Define _hurt_," Nico said, making me shift my attention back to him. I gulped.

"It was back when my parent's were still married. My, uh, uncle on my dads side was watching me one day after school while my parents were at work. He was having trouble at his job lately and his wife had just left him. I…he raped me. A few times. He threatened to kill me, like they always do, but I told my mom anyway. It was…really scary," I tried to swallow the lump in my throat but it wasn't working. Nico's face softened and his eyes showed heavy concern.

"You don't show any signs of childhood abuse," he said after a few minutes of silence. I smiled and shrugged.

"Thanks to years of counseling. And to this day I have trouble trusting men in their twenties. And I get really nervous when I see someone wearing baseball hats and blue shirts. My therapist said I had made great progress by the time I was nine. I'm a pretty confident girl though. I've put this little wall up in my mind to block it out. It's a lot easier to ignore than deal with it. On the outside I look like a completely normal. Like nothing ever happened to me. I like it better that way," I wiped away a few rogue tears that escaped.

"My reason isn't half as bad as that," he said, "And I'm sorry."

"Thanks. And I still wanna hear you reason," I smirked. He sighed.

"Well, two years ago Percy, Annabeth and Thalia rescued my sister Bianca and I from the evil vice-principal of the school we were going to. Well, tried to anyway. Annabeth got kidnapped and the Hunters of Artemis were actually the ones to save us but…"

"Wait! My cousin got kidnapped by your ex-vice principal?"

"Yeah, had Percy freaking out. Back when they were both in denial about their feelings."

"Ah."

"Yeah. Anyway. Artemis offered to let my sister join the hunters."

"Hunters?"

"Yes. Eternal maidens that pledge their loyalty to Artemis in exchange for a bow, quiver and immortality."

"Big sis became a hunter, huh?"

"She had a responsibility that she didn't want."

"You were the responsibility weren't you?" he nodded. "What happened to her?"

"She went on a quest with Percy, Thalia, Grover and another hunter to save Annabeth and Artemis, who had been kidnapped by a titan. Bianca…didn't make it. And in the end neither did the other hunter. Thalia actually joined the hunters that day. I have a problem trusting girls, and hunters. And for along time I blamed Percy for her death. I don't blame him anymore. I'm just kind of the quiet replacement child for my father, the quiet fifth-wheel friend Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Grover, and the quiet but useful twelve year old ally," he shrugged.

"I'm sorry about Bianca."

"I'm sorry you had a rotten uncle."

"Thanks."

"No, thank you."

"Nico, if I tell you something, would you promise to not tell anyone?"

"I promise."

"I think I killed my mom."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because it's my fault she crashed into another car," I didn't dare say anything about Ares, "I was distracting her. We crashed. Now she's six feet under," I gulped.

"Abigail."

"What?"

"Abigail, you didn't kill your mom."

"Oh yeah? Who did then?"

"The same people who killed Bianca."

"Who?"

"Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos."

"_Who_?"

"The Fates," he said with no emotion whatsoever.

* * *

Sorry about not updating. My laptop was broken for a long time. It was not taking the charge, but thankfully my wonderful father fixed it and my lovable but very sarcastic uncle who helped me find a working charger. I'd like to thank my beautiful friend Jane Redbird for just being her. Bye guys. please review.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chemotherapy is a treatment given to most cancer patients.

Most of the time, chemotherapy is given through IV injections, which would go straight into the blood stream.

Most cancer patients are outpatients during chemotherapy. This means they either come into the hospital, clinic or doctors' office for treatment and return home.

In some cases, chemotherapy can deplete blood cell production and patients will need bone marrow transplant.

And some men and women lose the ability to have children after chemotherapy. Whether it is temporary or permanent depends on the drugs used and the patients age.

Side effects include:

Hair loss

Nausea

Vomiting

Mouth sores

Loss of appetite

Infection can develop

May bruise or bleed easily

Hair loss is the most common and recognizable side effect.

"_Abigail Ravaeh Chase! Do not eat that!" _

"_But Momma!" _

"_I said no!" _

"_Why not?" _

"_Honey, that's not candy." _

"_What is it?" _

"_That sweetheart, is medicine."_

"_What kind of medicine?" _

"_Tylenol." _

"_What does it do?" _

"_It takes away headaches." _

"_Momma? Can I have a piece of gum?" _

"_Sure sweetheart." _

I have evidence that the worst things happen to the best people.

It's never, ever fair.

Most times it comes without warning.

Yet those who have suffered are some of the bravest people I have known.

"_Hi." _

"_Hi."_

"_What's your name?" _

"_Abigail. What's yours?" _

"_Layla." _

"_Pretty name." _

"_Thanks. Can I sit here?" _

"_Sure." _

"_Great." Layla rolls her wheelchair to the end of the table and puts the breaks on. _

"_Why are you here?" _

"_Cancer. You?" _

"_Cancer." _

"_Wanna be friends?" _

"_I thought we already were!" Abigail dimples and gives Layla a high five. _

Everyone dies.

Whether they are young or old.

So do 'young ones die first'?

I Don't think so.

Do they die eventually?

Well everyone dies.

_Three weeks later_

"_Momma? Where's Layla?" _

"_Layla's in Heaven now sweetheart." _

"_Is she an angel?" _

"_Yeah, I think she is." _

"_Do you think she's dancing and skipping?" _

"_Yeah, sweetie. I do." _

"_Momma? Where's Layla's Momma?" _

"_Why sweetie?" _

"_I think she needs a hug." _

"_She probably does sweetheart. She probably does." _

_Six year old Abigail Chase walks up to Megan Lovit, mother of the now deceased Layla Lovit, and gives her the tightest bear hug she can. When it is time to leave, Abigail places a single pink rose on the grave of her very first friend. _

"_I hope you like the flower Layla. I know pink is your favorite." _

Trees give life to everything right?

Do you think they could bring someone back to life?

They can fix things.

They can make things right.

They can breathe live into little Layla Lovit, and she'll wake up.

She has to.

They can fix things.

"_Momma, why are leaves green."_

"_I don't know sweetheart." _

"_Do you know why the sky is blue?" _

"_I don't know that either sweetie." _

"_Is it ok if I climb the tree?" _

"_Sure, sweetie." _

"_Yay!" _

_A few minutes later _

"_MOMMY!" _

"_Abigail! Are you alright?" _

"_No! I scratched my hand!" _

"_I sorry sweetheart. Do you want me to kiss it?" Abigail giggles and shakes her head. _

"_Do you think the tree did it on purpose?" _

"_No sweetheart. The tree didn't do it on purpose."_

"_Can you get me a leaf?" _

"_Why do you need a leaf?" _

"_Burt said to." _

"_Burt?"_

"_Yeah. Burt." _

"_The tree?"_

"_Yeah. He said he could fix things."_

Layla Lovit didn't come back.

She's just like everyone else buried in the plots around her.

She's just like Charlotte Chase.

Charlotte Chase won't come back either.

"_Momma? Why doesn't Daddy love me?" _

"_Daddy loves you, sweetie!" _

"_Then why doesn't he visit me?" _

"_Daddy's busy, sweetheart." _

"_Will he ever come see me?" _

"_He will soon." _

"_What if he doesn't."_

"_He will." _

"_Pinkie promise?" _

"_Pinkie promise." _

"_Momma? I love you." _

"_I love you too, baby." _

"_Do you love Daddy?" _

"_I used to." _

"_Why don't you love him anymore?" _

"_Ask your Daddy when he comes to visit you. I'm sure he'll tell you her name." _

I guess promises are made to broken

I only hope Nico can keep his.

"Abbie, what are you doing?"

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Did you know that trees can fix things? I know they can."

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, Nico," I turned to look out the window, "I'm just fine."

* * *

This is just a filler. And a short one but you did get some background on Abbie and her mother, Charlotte. Review please! Thanks guys!


	10. Chapter Ten

Annabeth's POV

I can't really tell if Nico is actually helping Abbie.

_What is the promise?_

Abbie looks like absolute crap. And I know its rude to say that about my own flesh and blood, but she says the same thing everyday, so does it really matter?

Abbie and I have decided to hate this one thing for the rest of our lives.

Chemotherapy.

I swear its eating away at her happiness.

Although she still has the best smile in the world.

Abbie had purple/black bags under her eyes. She has gotten a lot skinnier, even though she was pretty skinny to begin with. She doesn't even wear a bandanna around her bald head. She is constantly putting on chapstick, (or asking one of us to do it) because her lips are always so dry. And she's running out of energy really fast.

We have worked out a schedule to see Abbie.

Monday: I come to visit her after school. Thalia is usually there before I am.

Tuesday: Jace and Mina come visit her. Not for long though, because they are now enrolled in an online school since they refuse to leave Abbie.

Wednesday: My day again!

Thursday: Helen, the twins and my dad come to visit.

Friday: Jace, Mina and Thalia come.

Saturday: Helen, the twins, my dad and I.

Sunday: Jace, Mina, Thalia and I.

Nico gets to spend the whole week with her.

In fact, he sits in a chair next to her bed or the foot of her bed a lot.

It makes me wanna knock his lights out sometimes. But their like best friends.

Just best friends.

Its all very confusing.

Abigail's POV

Jace likes to make an entrance.

When he walked in, his honey blonde hair was barely poking out above the head of a giant bear.

"Jace, what are you doing?" I asked with a small smile. He set the bear down by the window and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Please sweetheart, I'm only here because Mina doesn't like to carry things."

"Not true!" Mina called from the door. She sat a smaller bear with a bright green sucker right in between the paws on the bed table next to the purple monkey. She also put a bag of powdered donuts on the bed next to me.

"Aw, thank you!" I smiled.

"Well someone had to bring you your favorite food, or you would've starved! Nico, darling, go get Abbie a glass of water please."

My friends had a tendency to call people 'sweetheart' and 'darling' a lot.

"Thank you, Nico!" I called as he shut the door.

"What is going on with him? I feel like he's replacing me!" Mina cried. I rolled my eyes.

"Mina, _darling_, he could never replace you. You guys are…irreplaceable!" Okay, so I sang the last part. Oh well!

"I'm serious her Abbs, I don't like what's going on here. Tell me you do not like, a twelve-year-old boy!"

"Mina!"

"Tell me!" I groaned.

"I don't!"

"Thank you, sweetheart," Jace smiled. I rolled my eyes. Nico came back in then, Thank God, silencing Jace and Mina

"Here you go," Nico said quietly. I nodded and took it from his hands.

"Well, we have to go now," Jace made the saddest little pouty face.

"Aw, but you guys just got here!"

"School." they said in unison.

"How's that going by the way?"

"Horrible!" they both yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"Love you guys, see you Friday!"

"Bye!" Mina called.

The door closed but Jace squished his face against the glass and mouthed, "Love you Abbie!" and then Mina dragged him away.

"You have strange friends," Nico said quietly from the couch.

"I know," I smiled.

"Nico," I said a minute later.

"Yeah?"

"Come sit," I patted the foot of the bed. Nico climbed up and sat.

"Now what?"

"I have an idea?"

"Ooh, and idea," he smirked.

"Shut up and listen," I said, smacking him on the leg, "It's kind of a way to save each other from a conversation we don't want to have."

"Like a code word?"

"Exactly! We could have one for being uncomfortable, one for a untouchable subject and one when we need the other person to interject and stop a certain conversation."

"Okay. What can the first word be?"

"Something that makes one of us uncomfortable."

"Thinking about my sister."

"Automatic toilets."

"How do automatic toilets make you uncomfortable?"

"Um, excuse me, I will decide when I am done." Nico shook his head.

"Why don't we say Sister or Sibling for the first word."

"Works for me. Word number two?"

"My dad."

"Same. How 'bout Dad or Parent?"

"Agreed. Number three?"

"Uncle."

"Deal."

"Promise?"

"Promise." we shook pinkies and smiled at each other.

"Thanks, Nico."

"Your welcome, Abigail." We stared at each other for a moment until I leaned forward and hugged him. He stiffened immediately, but slowly he hugged me back.

"Um, Abigail?" Dr. Grayson called softly. I left go of Nico and he launched himself off the bed and to the window. "Sorry, didn't mean to sneak up on you." I shrugged and Nico sat down on the couch.

"That's alright. Anything I can help you with?"

"I'm going to be gone tomorrow for a little. Linda, the redheaded nurse and Dr. Murphy are going to be here for your chemotherapy instead."

"Oh, okay. Thanks for telling me." she nodded and backed out to the door.

"No problem. Goodnight Abigail, Nico."

"Night."

When she closed the door I burst into giggles while Nico chuckled.

"That was close."

"Yeah," Nico said, "it was."

"Well, night."

"Night."

I didn't go to sleep. Actually I stared at the ceiling for an hour.

Then I turned over on my side and stared out the window for another hour and a half.

When I did finally fall asleep, I had the weirdest dream ever.

I was standing on a beach, looking out at the ocean, which was purple, when Annabeth, Thalia and Mina came up to me. Annabeth was crying and holding a small version of my purple monkey to her close to her chest.

Thalia was carrying three flowers, a pink carnation, a marigold and a statice. I had no idea how I knew what those flowers were, in fact the only one I had ever heard of was a marigold. Anyway, Thalia handed me the flowers and gave me a hug.

Mina came up to me last. She had light tears streaming down her face. She stood directly in front of me and put her hands on either side of my face. With her thumbs, she made a straight line down my cheeks, where my tears would have been if I was crying. Then she kissed my forehead and put both her hands on my shoulders. The next part will haunt me for the rest of my life. She looked me straight in the eyes and kept repeating the same thing:

"Why Abbie? Why did you go? You just floated away. Come back down! Come down, Abbie! Abbie! Come down! Abbie, come down!"

Annabeth's POV

Ugh. Three in the morning.

I had the worst dream ever.

I was walking to a cliff. Abbie was standing near the edge holding three flowers. When I got to where she was standing, she handed me one at a time. A Valley Lily. A forget-me-not. And a pink carnation.

Why was Abigail handing me flowers?

Then Abigail smiled and me and started repeating the same thing.

"When thy dark ceases to fade

When thee has lost thy way

Thee shall be the light"

What did that mean?

I was so confused! Abbie probably wasn't up at three A.M.

Might as well try.

I picked up the house phone and quietly dialed her cell number.

"Hello?" she said after two rings. She didn't sound tired at all.

"Hey, had any weird dreams lately?"

* * *

Hey guys! I'll post some pics of the flowers on my profile because some of them are super pretty! Here are they mean:

Pink Carnation: I'll never forget you. Forget-me-not: Don't forget me, duh! Valley Lily: Return of happiness. Marigold: Grief. Statice: Remembrance.

Bye!


	11. Chapter Eleven

Abigail's POV

I worked around the room, humming to myself. This was a little weird. I didn't know why I was cleaning. In fact, Nico was giving me a funny look.

"What?" I asked.

"What are you doing?" I shrugged.

"Cleaning," I turned around and wiped the window with a paper towel from the bathroom.

"Why?"

"I feel like it, okay?"

"Um, okay?" he shrugged. I sighed and continued cleaning. "You missed a spot," he pointed to the window. I stopped cleaning altogether and turned to him with hands on my hips.

"Shut up," I sighed again and moved my IV around the bed and closer to me. I was just glad I didn't have the little nose thing.

"Just trying to help," he smirked. I rolled my eyes and started cleaning again.

"Uh huh, sure."

"I was-"

"Abigail, you someone is asking for you on the first floor." Linda came in, her hazel eyes sparkling.

"Ok?"

"Do you want to go see him?"

"Him?" I looked down at what I was wearing. The same plaid PJ pants and plain blue tank top from two days ago. Oh well, "Uh, sure?"

"Alright, lets go," she gestured out the door with a big smile. I wheeled the IV out and down to the elevator. When we got downstairs I looked straight to the waiting room. Him? No…it can't be him. He's not really…here, is he?

"Dad?" I said stopping right there

"Abigail," he said, giving me the saddest look ever. I looked down, pulled the IV out of

my arm and ran to him.

"Dad!" It was surprisingly comforting to feel the same arms around I hadn't felt for twelve years.

"Hi, Abbie," he whispered in my ear.

Annabeth's POV

"Excuse me, Annabeth Chase, your being signed out," Ms. Schulz said, holding out the piece of paper the TA just brought. I threw my things in my bag and ran to get the paper.

Yes! Leaving in the middle of second hour! Phew. I hate my third hour.

Quietly, I walked to the main office where…Helen? What was she doing here?

"What's going on?" I asked when we got out to the car.

"Abbie got a surprise visitor today," she said. My breath hitched in my throat.

"What?" I demanded.

"I don't even know why he came now, there's no point," she continued.

"Who?"

"Her father," Helen said.

"Oh," I said relieved.

"Who did you think it was?"

"I don't know!" I shrugged. We were almost to the hospital. Why would he come now after being absent for a number of years?

Abigail's POV

"How did you find me?" I asked. We were back in my room, the initial shock was over. Linda had put my IV back in with an eye roll. Nico was sitting on the couch, staring at the ground with wide eyes. My dad was sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"I got a call from your grandmother. She explained the situation to me. I'm so sorry, Abbie."

"Why?"

"Anthony's gone sweetheart."

"Oh," I sat back again the pillows as that sunk in. Gone. Dead. No more.

Just like my mom.

"So, I was thinking, you could come live with me when you get out of the hospital."

"Uhmm…I don't know about that Dad," I bit my lip.

"Ahem. I'll be the one to decide that," Uncle Fredrick said walking into the room. My dad stood up and faced him.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm her guardian now. I decide where she goes."

"Oh really now?"

"Really."

"Abbie!" Annabeth said rushing in to hug me. Helen was right behind her.

"You must be, Abigail's father. I'm Helen," she offered her hand with a small smile.

"Jonathan," he offered with a stoic expression. He didn't shake her hand so she let it drop to her side. My dad turned back to Uncle Fredrick.

"I think you should leave now," Uncle Fredrick said.

"I do too," my dad nodded. He turned to me and gave me one last hug.

"Goodbye Abigail," he said.

" 'Bye Dad." then he walked out. He was just gone.

I pulled me knees up to my chest.

"I'm going to the cafeteria. That was just to weird for me," Nico jumped off the couch and walked right out the door.

"I feel sick!" I shouted and ran to the bathroom. Then I remembered the IV and grabbed the pole and pulled it along with me.

"Abbie!" Annabeth shouted and followed me into the bathroom.

"This…sucks!" I said between lunges at the toilet. I hate throwing up.

"You okay?" she asked when I sat back and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. I raised my eyebrows at her with a little wheeze.

"Gee, Annabeth."

"Shut it," she sat down next to me on the floor.

"Gladly," I smiled. Annabeth rolled her eyes. We sat there for awhile until the taste in my mouth almost made me throw up a second time. I flushed the toilet with my foot as I was brushing my teeth. When I walked back out Uncle Fredrick and Helen were talking in the waiting room and Helen was waving her hands around a lot. In fact, she was scaring the little redheaded girl, named Kailynn, who was always coloring in the waiting room.

"What is going on with her?" I asked.

"She's a little…," Annabeth trailed off, not sure what to say.

"Angry?" Nico offered. I jumped.

"Oh, you're back," I said sitting on my bed. He nodded.

"Why do you think your dad was here?' Annabeth said, sitting in the chair next to my bed and putting her feet next to my legs.

"Parent!" Nico and I yelled at the same time. I was beaming at him, just because he remembered.

"What?" Annabeth asked, confusion lacing the look she gave the two of us.

"She rather not talk about that," Nico said. Annabeth opened her mouth like she was going to say something then stood up, shook her head and walked out with her hands up.

"Wow, we successfully confused Annabeth Chase. That's a first isn't it?"

"That I know of," he smiled. I held out my pinkie finger. He got up and we shook pinkies.

"Thanks Nico," I smiled. He smiled back at me.

"Your welcome," he sat back down on the couch.

The best part about this, was there was no romantic 'connection'. He was really just my best friend.

Thinking about it, I realized we had a lot in common. Horrible Dads, dead Moms and reasons to become completely mute. Except I didn't, he did. But, it's kind of hard for an OCD, ADHD, moody teenager to stay quiet.

"Ok, we have a club now!" I said suddenly.

"What?" Nico asked, looking more confused then Annabeth.

"The HDDAC!"

"The whaa?"

"The Horrible Dad, Dead Mom Club!"

"How do you know my mom is dead?"

"You talk in your sleep, Nico," I nodded.

"Oh," his face turned bright red.

"You don't say anything embarrassing," I said quickly.

"What do I say?"

"Things about your Mom and Bianca and once something about donuts."

"How do you know this?"

"I start to wake up around five-thirty AM, and that's usually when it starts."

"Oh," he looked down at the floor, his cheeks still red.

"Hey guys, we're gonna head out," Helen said poking her head in the room.

"Not me!" Annabeth cried, rushing in the room and jumping on the bed. "I'll stay, thank you very much!"

"Fine, but you are calling someone and getting your homework done, later," Uncle Fredrick said.

"Of course," Annabeth smiled. When they left, I turned on the TV.

"Who wants to watch, 'My Sister's Keeper?" I asked, flipping through the channels.

"No, Abbie!" they both shouted.

"I was just kidding," I shrugged.

"No!" they yelled again.

"It's not even on TV, gosh," I sank into the pillows and handed the remote to Annabeth.

"I think I'm gonna take a nap," I said yawning.

"Okay,"

"Night, Abbie," Nico said quietly. I closed my eyes and yawned again.

"Is anyone else in the mood for donuts?" I asked.

* * *

Uh, crappy chapter. Whatever. Sorry it took me awhile to update. My eye hurts. Tip: don't let eyeliner wear off and don't sleep with it on, my bottom eyelids are swollen from an allergic reaction. Then again, it was three in the morning and I was too tired to take it off. Well, bye!


	12. Chapter Twelve

I sat up and looked around for Annabeth and Nico. The room was dark and empty.

Wait a minute, my hand isn't green.

This has to be a dream. I swung my legs over the bed and walked around it. No IV.

I looked around the room.

I wasn't even in a hospital. The room was made out of some black stone and it was empty, except for me. I walked to the door and pulled it open. Outside, a giant stuff monkey with yellow hair and red eyes was sitting directly in front of me. Oh yeah, this was totally a dream.

Suddenly, the scene changed and I was on a cliff. When I turned around a castle was hiding the sun behind it's obsidian walls. Then I was running towards the cliff and as I reached the end, I threw myself off.

I jumped and sat up immediately. I was back in my hospital room. Nico was asleep on the couch, and Annabeth was long gone. I dragged a hand over my sweat-soaked forehead.

I'd had enough freaky dreams this week.

Slowly, I inched out of bed and pulled the IV pole to the door with me. The nurses station was bustling with nurses in their blue scrubs. Shadows danced on the floor where nurses entered and exited the rooms of sleeping children. Business as usual. I opened the door and walked out to the nurses station. The receptionist, one I had never met before, looked at me critically through wire-rimmed glasses. She had a head of gray-ish hair and a dead tooth poking out over her bottom lip.

"Excuse me? Can I get something to eat?"

"You need to go back to bed," she pointed at my room.

"But I'm hungry."

"You need to go back to your room."

"Can I at least get some crackers?"

"You'll throw them up any way," she said with a snotty smile. I gaped at her for a minute then slapped my hand down on the table.

"Listen here, I'm not gonna leave until I get something to eat. I don't know why you have this bitchy little attitude with me, but I am not afraid to tell Linda."

"Ooh, gonna tell Miss all-american-hillbilly," she smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me?" Linda said coming up behind me.

"Oh please what are you going to do?" she stood up and leaned over the counter, "Try to punch me with out breaking a nail?" she snorted. Linda and I shared a glance.

"No," Linda said, cleaning her nails. I raised my fist and punched her right in the nose, grinning when I heard a satisfying crack. "She is."

She clutched at her face and stumbled back words, angry tears streaming down her cheeks.

I cried out and shook my hand. Holy crap, that hurt!

"Ow, ow, ow!" I held my hand to my chest and looked down at my knuckles.

"Horrible first week," Linda told the receptionist. She gestured for a nurse to come over and look at the her nose. "Come over here and we'll get your hand wrapped up."

"Thanks. What was her problem?"

"She was on a different floor and was not happy about being moved," Linda brought me into the nurses' station and sat me down in a chair near a row of computers. She went into a room in back and brought out an Ace wrap.

"I can tell," I murmured.

"Let me see your hand," she held out her own hand. I winced but held it out to her. Her nimble fingers worked tenderly along my wrist, probing for an injury. "I'm not sure if it's broken or not, we'll have to get a x-ray, but for now I'll wrap it if you promise not to jostle it."

"Promise," I smiled. She carefully wrapped my wrist but it hurt like Hell and I winced every time she turned it slightly.

"Do you want a sling?" I nodded.

When I went back to my room, slinged arm pressed tightly against my side, small bag of saltine crackers in my uninjured hand, I noticed Nico was up.

"What did you do?" he asked as I walked in.

"Bitchy nurse. Possibly broken hand," I shrugged. I sat down next to him on the couch. He rolled his eyes.

"Good job."

"Thank you," I smiled. I got up, grabbed the remote, and turned on the TV.

"Are you not tired?"

"Oh, do you want to go to sleep?" I asked him as I sat back down.

"I'm fine."

"Ok. What do you wanna watch?"

"Nothing emotional."

"Would you like to rethink that?"

"I am not watching My Sister's Keeper!"

"Please! It's such a good movie!"

"Abbie," he whined.

"Please?" I begged. He sighed.

"Fine."

"You're a wonderful little person," I said smiling. He rolled his eyes again.

"Whatever."

Annabeth's POV

Wednesday morning!

I looked at the clock.

School started at seven forty-five. It was five A.M. Maybe I could sneak a visit with Abbie.

I got dressed in a hurry.

When I downstairs, I saw my dad sitting at the kitchen table. I cursed mentally.

"Good morning, Annabeth," he called softly.

"Morning Dad," I responded, setting my plain purple backpack down on a chair and getting a glass of orange juice.

"Going somewhere?" he asked.

"Well, I was hoping I could go see Abbie."

"Visiting hours don't start until later."

"I know, I was hoping to sneak in real quick."

"How are you going to get there?"

"Well I was hoping I could borrow your car," I said skeptically. He sighed and held out his hand. On his palm was his car keys. I put the orange juice away, grabbed the keys and my backpack and kissed my dads cheek.

"Thank you so much! Love you, Dad!" I shouted as I ran out the garage door. I flipped radio stations a lot as I drove, and continued even when I was trying to park.

When the elevator doors opened, Linda came over to see who it was.

"Annabeth? What are you doing here so early?"

"I was hoping you could let me get a short visit with Abbie," I gave her a small smile. She sighed.

"I'm not supposed to, but alright,"

"Thank you!"

"But I think they might be sleeping."

"Really? Abbie's usually up by now."

"She had a long night," Linda smiled. I nodded and walked to her room. When I walked into her room. I was shocked to find Abbie and Nico both asleep on the couch.

The last scene of My Sister's Keeper was on.

How did Abbie convince Nico to watch that?

As for Nico and Abbie, it was kind of shocking to see them asleep right next to each other. They looked so much younger, and a lot like siblings. Abbie was facing sideways, her head on Nico's lap, her nose almost touching his knee. Nico's head was falling forward on his chest as he snored softly. Abbie had a sling on her arm. What on earth?

I sighed and sat down in the chair near the bed watching how the rise and fall of Abbie's chest was slightly faster than Nico's. Or how Nico's hair fell unevenly over his eyes, which would be completely blocked if he was awake. Or how Abbie was constantly moving her feet or her hands.

She was ADHD in her sleep too?

Slowly, Abbie started to shift. After a moment, she yawned and turned her head over. She glanced at me through half open eyes.

"Annabeth?" she yawned again. She sat up and looked around.

"Yeah, I just wanted to say hi before I went to school."

"Oh. Hi," she stood up and stretched.

"I should probably go but, I'll come back this afternoon."

"Ok," she nodded.

"Alright, bye," I stood up. She gave me a quick hug then went back to the couch. I watched from outside as she shook Nico awake with one hand. He looked around before laying down and pulling the blanket over himself.

"Night, Nico," she said turning off the TV and climbing into her bed.

"Goodnight…Abbie," Nico said as he yawned. Then they both went to bed.

The only thing left was the emergency light in the corner and two light snores.

I smiled slightly and started down the hall.

He really was helping her.

He had to be.

She had color on her cheeks, regardless of the side effects of chemotherapy.

What did she do to her hand though?

Suddenly a woman walked by me holding a bloody towel to her nose.

She couldn't have…

Then I thought about it.

Of course she did.

I was started shaking my head a laughing as I walked to the elevator and to the car.

He really is helping her.

* * *

Ugh, sucky chapter. Review if you like this story and hate that I'm bad at updating!


End file.
